NaruHina Story Book
by shiena1
Summary: This is just a bunch of jumbles of NaruHina One-Shot requested by you guys.
1. Rules

This is just a bunch of jumbles of NaruHina One-Shot requested by you guys.

I will try to do at least 4 a week.

I will try my upmost hardest to answer and do all request.

I don't do: Lemons And ones that are Nasty Example: if a request is Shiena make a one-shot were Naruto farts in Hinata face or does something nasty to Hinata.

I am definitely not posting or attempting to write it.

I will put any couple in you one-shot hat you requested, as long as Naruto is shipped with anyone else besides Hinata, and Hinata is shipped with anyone else besides Naruto.

I do add a lot of drama to my one-shots so please tell me if I completely screwed up your whole request by the drama I out in it.

I also will do Oc, and I will do OOC.

I will add any couple that you guys liked from my other books too.

On the 1st chappie is just where you comment your request. Oh and please no hate comments, just send me a message in my inbox if you didn't like my one-shots.

Okay this is where you will be putting your request until I write the first one-shot. After the first one-shot you guys can post as many request on each and every new one-shot. I also forgot to mention that I will try to find pictures I go with your request. If I can't I'm really sorry.

-Shiena1 Out  
See ya

PLEASE COMMENT YOUR REQUEST  
⬇️⬇️⬇️⬇️⬇️⬇️⬇️⬇️⬇️⬇️⬇️⬇️⬇️⬇️


	2. Who's This Chick?

This was my first request, and it was requested by a guest.

Request: HighSchool Au

Summary: It's that first day of Highschool, who is that girl?

Pov: Authors

Word count" 1031

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Who's This Chick?**

Naruto Uzumaki school nobody since forever. Naruto has gone to school with everyone in his freshman classes since third grade, and he had not made 1 friend. Except for boy named Gaara that had quickly moved away after a year. So you could say that Naruto is used to being alone, by himself, in his mind it makes thing easier. He doesn't have to worry about remembering people's birthday, or crying, and being alone again when they leave. Naruto knows that you have to go through life by getting hurt sometimes, but Naruto gets hurt almost every day, and by now he's downright tired of this aching feeling of being alone.

It was lunch, the most loved, and dreaded period for most students. Can you guess how Naruto felt about it? As usual Naruto was sitting alone in the back table, just picking at his bento that his mother Kushina had packed him.

_'__I don't know why she even brothers making me lunch, she knows that I don't eat anyways.'_ Naruto thought bitterly.

Naruto had stopped eating multiple food over the years, it's a sign of self-punishment. Naruto only eats an energy bar, 3 times a day one during school in the morning, one during school in the afternoon, and when he gets home. It so he doesn't pass out, the only thing he eats for dinner is a bowl of plain chicken flavored ramen. Kushina knew this, but she always packs her son lunch just in hope that he will eat it. When he doesn't she savors it for when her husband needed lunch for work.

Naruto continued to poke at his bento, when a strange eyed purplish blueish hair girl came over, and sat with him. She had beautiful lavender eyes, long straight hair that which the small of her back, pale almost white skin. Unlike other girls she wore a jacket to cover up the skin that showed from her school uniform top, only the breast area was unbutton to show that school symbol. The jacket didn't hide much of her figure though. She wore thick black tights, and under the schools very short skirt uniforms. Naruto thought she that she looked like a goddess, then he wonder why a goddess like her would sit with him. Multiple people were staring and whispering, but all the girl did was smile at him, showing her perfectly straight pearly whites.

"Hello my names Hinata Hyuga, new girl." The girl named Hinata confessed, nervously. A pink blush settle on Hinata's face, as she notice that the boy she had yet to name of, just stared at her in disbelief. Hinata stared back as the boy didn't reply to her for at least a very long minute.

Over the minute, she took in many physical traits of the boy. He had bright, yet dullish blonde spikey hair, dark azure colored eyes that looked dulled out, he looked starved, scrawny, multiple rings under his eyes. Yet she thought that he was handsome, especially the thick 3 line whiskers on his cheeks. The boy shook his head for a second, and let out a small in audible sigh.

"Uh Naruto Uzumaki, a-are you lost or something, need help getting to the popular table, or is this some kind of joke." Naruto interrogated angrily. Multiple jokes like this have been pulled on him in the past, and each time he knew that it was too good to be true, that's why Naruto doesn't believe in friendship when it comes to his self. Hinata cheeks darken, she felt very embarrassed for offending Naruto in the way she did. Hinata prepared herself for a lip lashing.

"No Uzumaki-san, I'm sorry it's just being the new girl, and all I don't really know anyone, and I've been in all your classes so far. So when I saw you in here I was immediately just assumed that you wanted company or something. I very sorry, I can leave if you want to be alone." Hinata apologized quickly, standing up to take her leave. For some reason Naruto felt a wave of want flow over his body, he quickly grabbed her armed, Hinata looked at him confused, and surprised.

"I don't mind if you sit here, it's up to you." Naruto explained his self, before letting her go. A blush settled on his cheeks, and for the rest of the lunch period he refused to look her in the eyes. Hinata that his little shyness was cute. During the lunch period Hinata did most of the talking, Naruto putting in his thoughts every once in a while. Naruto nodded that whenever she talked about her old home her eyes would light up with glee.

Once lunch was over, Naruto went to his next class which was advanced math, there was not many people he knew in there, except for the purple haired goddess that sat in the back. When her eyes caught on him she smiled waved her hand at him, and took her bag out of the seat next to her. Naruto let a small smile apply to his face, and he felt some of his loneliness leave his heart, opening it up to Hinata. Naruto quickly noted that Hinata seemed to be in all his classes, which made Hinata a very happy goddess.

Naruto, and Hinata were inseparable by the end of the year, and they were inseparable to death do them part.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Okay first request, I know that it may be different from the other highschool ones you read, with more dialogue and more drama, but since it was my first request I wanted to start simple, sorry guest if you hated it. And the beginning was probably very depressing, but I hope you liked the end. **

**Anyways keep commenting you request, this is my first so don't expect the rest to be like this, I promise they won't.**

**Hope you liked it **

**Enjoy, Comment, and Like**

**-Shiena1 Out**

**See Ya**


	3. The Office

Another request by a guest.

Request: Naruto is the CEO of a company, Hinata is his assistant.

Summary: Why is my boss such a Jerk.

Pov: Author's and Hinata's

Rating: T (one cuss word)

Word Count: 1381

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**The Office**

**Hinata's Pov**

It's just another outstretched boring day in the office. My feet are killing me from having to run and grab that jerk so many things, can't he tell that I'm wearing heels. I bet he knows and he just wants to make me suffer. Stupid son of a bitch is lucky that I won't spit in his coffee. Oh which is what I'm getting right now.

I am currently in the office snack room, my favorite room in the white bland office. This is the room where I can sit, and enjoy myself without that jerk calling my name every five to ten seconds. After I finish preparing his iced mocha, I hear the door being yanked open. I look back to see my boss, Naruto Uzumaki. I quickly compose myself with a fake smile.

"Oh hey Uzumaki-Sama, I'm almost done with you mocha, just have to add the ice." I lie, I already put the ice in there, and everyone knows that the first thing you do. Naruto looks at me skeptically before looking at his very well see through plastic cup, and that you can see is full of mocha, and ice. Naruto shoots me a look that say's –I'm not, an idiot-. Could've fooled me I mumble before reluctantly handing him his coffee, and heading toward the door.

"Hinata wait." I hear Naruto says softly, almost. Oh please kami don't let me get fired over this, he's just been dying looking for a reason to fire me. This reason is perfect lying to the boss, over something as simple as coffee, I think I can make the head story of the newspaper. **Idiot assistant fired for lying to boss over coffee.** That will not look good on my resume.

I turns him, and suck in some air, I expect to see smug eyes staring at me, but instead see kind gentle eyes. '_Okay what in Kami's name is going on here? Did I wake up in another dimension? Am I still dreaming?' _I thrust my arm out towards him, and nod my head towards it. Naruto shoots me a confused, and weirded out look.

"What?" He asks, me blinking a few times, trying to register why his assistant is acting like a complete loon today. I do the pinching gesture, which confuses him even more. See I told ya he was an idiot. "Do you want me to pinch you, Hinata?" I simply nods. His lifts his hand hesitantly, and softly pinches me.

_'__Okay now I know somethings wrong, any normal boss that hated their assistant would jump at the opportunity to hurt them.' _

"Uzumaki-Sama, are you feeling okay?" I asks, while feeling his forehead, for some reason I a heavy blush forms on his face. I guess my body heat is making him even hotter, I quickly snatch my hand away from his face, and run over to the sink. I grab a paper towel, wet it, and quickly put it on Naruto's forehead. His blush just grows darker. '_Even if he is a jerk I would hate for him to get sick… Not that I like him or anything I just don't want the company to fall apart.'_

"Hinata, I-I'm not sick. I'm fine, it's just a little bit hot in here. I want you to meet me in my office after work hours. Don't be late." With that said, he lowers my hand, and walks out the door, his once flushed face returning back to his original color, and his serious face coming back up. '_Well that was different, I really do hope that he's okay… Wait he said meet him after work hours, he going to spare me some dignity, and fire me when nobodies around, and least he has 1 nice bone in his body.'_

I walk out the snack room, returning to my office, dreading the hours that will past till work hours are over.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Author's Pov **

After 5 dreadful hours had past, it is now quitting time, and time for Hinata to lose her job. Hinata quietly knocks on Naruto's door, while trying to hold in tears. A loud, booming, "Who is it?" is his response.

"H-Hinata." Hinata answers, timidly and almost in a whisper. Naruto heard her though, and suppresses the smile threatening to form on his face, just from the girls face. Hinata enters slowly with her head down, her bangs covering her eyes. Naruto notice that her arms were shaking, and a quick flicker falling from her face made it known that the poor girl was crying. Naruto wears a deep scowl, and tries t figure out why the girl is the so upset.

"Hinata are you okay?" Naruto asks her, his deep masculine voice ringing in her ear, making her what t cry harder, and louder. Hinata quickly lift her head up, and Naruto saw that her eyes were very red, and she looked to be holding back sobs.

"If you're going to fire me Uzumaki-Sama, hurry up and do it." Hinata suddenly states, shocking Naruto further. Naruto quickly stands from his chair, and grabs the shaking girl shoulders, firmly. Hinata flinches from the contact at first, but doesn't pull back.

"Hinata you're really dumb for a girl so smart. Now explained to me why I would fire my best assistant that I've ever had since I got this job." Naruto wonders, a chuckle evident in his voice. Hinata gasps, and in Naruto's eyes to see if he was just pulling her leg, all she saw was comfort, kindness. Hinata couldn't help but hug him.

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult." Hinata tells him, her voice coming out muffled since her head was burrowed in his chest. Naruto hugs back tightly, ruffling her hair, and calling her silly. Hinata smiles deeply, and thanks the Kami that she gets to keep her job. After Hinata swiftly composed herself, she answered Naruto's question.

"I thought you were going to fire me, because I lied to you about there not being ice in your cup." Hinata explains, her giggle coming quickly after. Naruto can't help but laugh with her.

"Am I really that bad? You know the only reason I was being a jerk is because I had to test my assistant, I noticed that you were getting to comfortable with this job. But I never actually planned to fire you. What would I do without my pale eyed assistant?" Naruto teased, and Hinata couldn't help but feel like a fool.

"I feel like a complete idiot. The coffee thing I made up totally in my head. I make the up worst scenarios in my head when I panic. I almost always give myself a panic attack." Hinata babbles, more giggles flooding the air. Soon the two of them are sitting in a comfortable silence.

"I ask you to stay after, because I wanted to know if I could take you out for dinner sometime." Naruto explains, shocking Hinata once more today. Both of the adults faces light up in a flames, and Hinata too shocked that all she can do I nod. Swallowing down the words that got clogged in her throat, Hinata quickly replies.

"I would love to, are you free tonight?" Naruto this time doesn't suppress his huge godlike smile that spreads on his face.

"I most certainly am. Come on I know the best place for Ramen." Hinata replies with an "Oh I love Ramen." And soon the couple are walking out of the deserted office hand and hand.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Okay that was requested I think yesterday. It to me about 2 hours to make. I want to thank the guest that are requesting stories, and I'm sorry if this one isn't fluffy enough for ya, I'll try harder. I will start working on your other request tonight or tomorrow. I hope you liked this one though. Just request if you want me to make your one-shot, guys.**

**Enjoy, Comment, And Like**

**-Shiena1 Out**

**See Ya**


	4. Important authors note

Okay people I have been notified that this is an interactive entry and I can not make story like that here on fanfiction, sorry please if you have a request private message me about it. Sorry

-Shiena1 Out

See Ya


	5. Why You So Obsessed With Me

A/N: Okay if you didn't read my last authors note, it said that I am no longer allowed to let you guys request in the comment section, because that would cause this to be an interactive entry. So if you'll please do the following to request: You can always go to my Fanfiction page and Private Message me about your request, and I have a wattpad, same username you can go on there if you have one, and this story is there to, but you can comment your request in the comments. Sorry that this just complicated by ten folds. Okay on with the stories.

Another one requested by a guest.

Request: Naruto Is Hinata's Stalker

Summary: Why are you so obsessed with me! No seriously what's so good with me?

Pov: Author's, and Hinata's

Word Account: 1268

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Why You So Obsessed With Me?**

**Author's Pov**

Hinata felt a shiver run down her spine, and she also felt the feeling that she's been feeling since the beginning of freshman year. Someone is watching her. Hinata quickly turned her head to catch the culprit, but like always no one was there. Hinata felt another shiver run down her spine. But whenever she had the feeling of someone stalking her, it made her feel secure, like this person would keep her out of harm's way no matter what. Hinata doesn't know if she should be scared or happy about this.

"Whoever is there reveal yourself. Frankly I am getting tired of this game." Hinata said to no one in particular. Hinata heard a sharp intake of a breath, she looked to a bush, and saw a blonde haired familiar friend of hers, Naruto Uzumaki. "What The Fuck."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Still Author's Pov**

Since Naruto knew Hinata which was since 5th grade up until junior year of highschool, he's had this lovely obsession with her. She was his first friend, and still is his first love. It was like at first sight, which eventually turned to love, as the time grew on. In 8th grade Naruto grew this needy feeling, of seeing Hinata all the time, mostly why he keeps a picture of her in his pocket. But the picture wasn't enough, so at the beginning of freshman year, Naruto couldn't ignore this feeling anymore so he acted upon it.

Naruto would watch Hinata about 9 hours of the week days, and 4 hours of the week end. The 9 hours came from the 7 hours at school they spent, and then 2 additional hours after school. Naruto had taken multiple pictures of her, none of them were ever indecent. Naruto mad sure that he would never get caught, until he started to slip up. Which started 2nd semester of junior year. Naruto use to hide far back when he stalk or as he likes to call it 'observed' her, but every time he looked at her he wanted to get closer, so he did. He sometimes got close enough to where he could smell the scent of her hair. Lavender as most probably predicted. He may have got close, but never too close until today.

Hinata had been out grocery shopping for her family of four. Naruto followed her every step of the way, being quiet, and camouflaged so he wouldn't get caught. Naruto had gotten greedy, when he saw Hinata take a break on a bench nearby the Yamanaka flower shop. Once Hinata eyes closed, and she looked to be taking a nap. Naruto couldn't stop the urge to get as close as possible to his moon goddess. When Naruto got as close to the start of the bush as possible, he saw Hinata quickly turn her head to his hiding place. Naruto felt all the air in his body leave, and he thought at the moment then and there he was going to die. Then he heard her command, and he automatically knew that he needed to come out, by the sound of desperation hidden deep in her voice.

When Naruto emerged from the bushes, he knew right away that he was nothing what Hinata expected it to be. Her bestfriend for 6 years, and now her stalker for 3 years. This is not going to be pretty, he may never be friends with Hinata ever again.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Hinata's Pov**

My blood ran cold, Naruto Uzumaki, my bestfriend for 6 years, the guy I've been in love with for 4 years, and now my stalker for how many years now? I don't know if I should be mad or be flattered. This is a big piece of my bestfriend that I had no idea about, I mean what else is he hiding about his self?

"Naruto-kun?" I asks, in amazement. "What the hell are doing, stalking me? No why are you stalking me?" I guess my emotions are angry at the moment. Naruto shot me an ashamed, and guilty look. He couldn't even look me in the eye.

"Because… I've liked you since I first saw you… Then later on I grew to love you… Then I became obsessed with you… I knew that you could never love me, I don't even compare to half the guys that have crushes on you… So I kept my feelings to myself, and stood in the background, just watching. Watching satisfies me to some degree, so that's why I've been stalking er observing you from a far. But I guess that's still pretty creepy huh… I'm sorry Hina, and I understand if you never want to see me again, I will leave your life… But I really do love you, and I'm truly sorry." Naruto explains, tears slipping down his cheeks. Hinata heart warms, at the fact that he loves her too.

"Naruto-kun I love you too." I tell him slowly. "Honestly the stalking is kind of cute, and whenever you did it I wasn't scared, I was safe. Thankyou." I walk over to him, and plant a small kiss on his cheek. "No more stalking though, for now own if you want to see me do it so I can see you. It's not fair that you get to see me all the time but I barely get to see your handsome face." Naruto-kun, and I couldn't stop the smiles that spread on our faces. He pulled me in for a tight, loving embrace, and I never wanted to leave his arms.

"So what does this mean, Hina?" He asks, almost afraid. I resistant the urge to smack my forehead, he may be a master at stalking, but he is still as dense as a rock.

"I'm pretty sure I'm your girlfriend, unless you want Sakura or something." I tease, while running my hands through his hair. He tucks my head in under his chin, and hugs me tighter, I let out a content sigh.

"Never." I faintly hear him whisper, placing a soft kiss on my head. I knew that we would be together for a long time. He is my stalker, yet my lover, and I know it may sound weird, but I'm perfectly okay with that.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**I know some of you are thinking, ew stalking is wrong, creepy, and disgusting, but honestly I try to see the brighter side of it. Okay so this was a request, I hope the guest that requested it likes it. Sorry if it seemed kind of crappy, and sorry that it took too long to make. I'll try to have more one-shots out tomorrow. PM me your request guys. Hope you liked.**

**Enjoy, Comment, and Like**

**-Shiena1 Out**

**See ya**


	6. Doubt

to request.

Request: Switched personalities.

Summary: Forgive me

Pov: Author's

Word Count: 1224

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Doubt**

**Author's Pov**

"Naru, help meeeeee! I can't figure this out!" Hinata whines, while leaning on her boyfriend's shoulder. Naruto, and Hinata have been working on a whole week's worth of Math homework. Hinata had not done her homework for the past week, and all of it was starting to come back to her.

"Hinata-chan, this is why I told you not to skip your homework assignments, but you didn't listen." Naruto said, while letting out a frustrated sigh. They've been working at this for 3 hours now. Naruto is usually very patient with his girlfriend, and her laid back tendency, but he just couldn't help it, when she whined after every other problem.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong? Are you mad at me?" Hinata ask, with a small pout. Hinata hated upsetting Naruto, she used to rarely do it, but now it seems she been upsetting him more, and more. Hinata is very scared on what going through her boyfriend's head at the moment, and Naruto be the conserved person that he is probably wouldn't tell her, thinking that it would just bother her.

"Hinata-chan, I'm just tired, how about we take a break." Naruto tells her, while getting up, and walking to his bedroom, letting out another sigh on the way. This caused Hinata worry levels to rise. Naruto, and Hinata have been together for a year now, and Naruto had always been in love with Hinata, and Hinata had just realized her feelings for him after a month into their relationship. Hinata is worried that Naruto had already grown tired of her after chasing after her for so many years. Hinata quickly gets up, and runs into Naruto's room.

"Naru please tell me what's wrong, you've been gloomier for the past weeks?" Hinata pleads desperately, finding her boyfriend on his bed laying down, eyes closed, tensed. Hinata got on the bed, and straddled Naruto waist, laying down on Naruto chest. A blush spreads on Naruto cheeks, as he feels his girlfriend's body upon his, he wraps his arms around her waist unconsciously. Hinata chuckles at his blush. Naruto's always blushed at any intimacy they shared.

Hinata starts places small kisses on Naruto's face, and neck, as a way to coax Naruto into telling her. Naruto turns his head away, rejecting Hinata's kisses. Hinata feels her blood run cold, and her eye fill with tiny tears, but she doesn't let them leak. Hinata would be lying if she said that his rejection didn't hurt, because it hurt a whole lot.

"H-Hinata-chan, I'm just not in the mood." Naruto states softly, closing his eyes, yet pulling her closer. Hinata nods her head, but doesn't lessen her worry, and pain.

"I love you Naru." She whispers, while getting off him, and placing a small kiss on his forehead, before leaving the bedroom. As she exits the room, she hears him whisper back his love.

'Something is seriously wrong with him, I hope it's not depression… I know I'll cheer him.'

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Still Author's Pov**

**4 hours later **

Naruto had slept for 4 hours, waking up feeling a little bit better. A memory shoots through Naruto's head, as he remember that he was supposed to be helping his girlfriend. He felt like a huge jerk leaving her to work on something that she doesn't understand, and he promised to help with.

Hinata of course knowing that she didn't understand anything about her homework, didn't even attempt to work on it. So instead Hinata went to shop for her beloved. Knowing that she had no cooking skills, she picked up his favorite, Ramen, and got his favorite cake, chocolate. Hinata got him lots of gifts, I'm sorry teddy bears, cards, a year supply of ramen coupons, and she even got him a dog. A reddish/brownish baby boy Labrador. She strung the living room with orange streaming, and a banner that says "I'm sorry love!" So yeah Hinata really wanted Naruto to forgive her.

Hinata quietly creeped to Naruto's room door, and hesitantly knocks on the door. Naruto quickly opens it, to see his girlfriend, his breath hitches in his throat, and he can't seem to pronounce any words. Naruto noticed that Hinata didn't look too mad, or hurt, she just simply smiles, and grabs his hand, leading him to the living room.

"I wanted to say sorry for whatever I did, and I didn't want you to be angry at me anymore, so please forgive me." Hinata starts to apologize, as the couple enters the living room. Naruto eyes widen, as he looks at his decorated living room. His heart swells, and he squeezes Hinata hand, while cutting off her with a passionate kiss. When the two pulled apart, Naruto blushed, and Hinata giggled, at his cuteness.

"Stop apologizing, you did nothing wrong. You didn't have t-." Naruto was cut off by a bark. His head quickly snap towards the noise, and saw the cutest blue eyed, red furred, pup in the world. Hinata whistle to the dog, and he just pounced on over.

"You always said, that you wanted a dog, and he's special. He was abandon by his parents, and he had a tough life so far, also his left eye is glass. But I knew that you wouldn't care about that, he just seemed like the perfect little one for you, but I can always keep him if-." Naruto cut Hinata off, with a sharp shake of his head, and picked the pup up.

"He's perfect… Thankyou Hinata-chan, but you really didn't have to do any of this, I'm not mad at you. I'm just depressed about what some guys said about me, and our relationship." Naruto explains, as he saying this the memory of what the guys said to him just keeps playing over, and over in his head. Anger surges through Hinata, she absolutely hates it when people judge their relationship, and Naruto hates confutation so he just takes it.

"I want their names, and what they said, now." Hinata states, raging with anger, her fist are clench, and she is just itching to give those guys a piece of her mind. Naruto sets the pup down, and grabs Hinata by the shoulders, rubbing them slightly to soothe.

"I was just felt that some of the things they said were true. But I know now that I was just being an idiot. Sorry Hinata-chan for doubting your love for me, I'm sorry for acting like a jerk, and I'm sorry for not helping you finish your homework. I love you." Naruto tells her while pulling her in for a tight embrace. Hinata easies immediately, and forgets about her anger, her focus mainly on Naruto.

"You are such a baka, I love you anyways. Now come on the ramen's getting cold." Hinata says, changing the topic. Naruto's eyes light up at the mention of Ramen, picking up the pup, and quickly dragging Hinata into the kitchen.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Okay this may not seem like a personality switch one-shot, and I'm sorry for that. Sorry guest if you didn't like it. Please PM me more request. Hope you enjoyed this to a high degree.**

**Enjoy, Comment, and Like**

**-Shiena1 out**

**See Ya**


	7. The Dangers Of Magic

This One-Shot was requested by Kit Kat

Request: NaruHina Body Switch

Summary: Hinata get's careless and makes a mistake

Pov: Author's Pov

Word Count: 2207

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_**The Dangers of Magic**_

_Today was absolutely the worst days in the history of all days. I mean wouldn't it be for you too if you woke up in your crushes body, well this exact same thing happen to Naruto Uzumaki, and Hinata Hyuga._

Hinata Hyuga may seem like any ordinary human, but in all truth she is a daughter of a powerful wizard, Hiashi. Naruto Uzumaki is the son of the demon fox Minato, and demoness Kushina. Naruto, and Hinata attend Konoha Monster high, a school for the different, as in different we mean anything that is not human.

It was any other school day, Hinata was in the court yard practicing her magic, she was working on the switch-a-roo spell. When someone grabbed her shoulders from behind her, yelling 'Boo'. Hinata let out a very high pitched scream, then came the familiar laughter of her crush. Naruto Uzumaki.

"Naruto-kun, you scared me. You have to stop doing that or I'll turn you into a human, and let Sasuke suck the blood out of you." Hinata threatens, with a cute pout. Naruto quickly sobers her up, knowing that Sasuke has been blood deprived for the past 6 month –some type of vampire training-, he does not want to be the first person he feeds in, knowing that he most likely will die.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan, don't turn me into a human. I won't do it again." Naruto begged, while bowing down in front of her. When it comes to Hinata, and her threats she always follows through with them. Hinata smirked, and ran her hand through his spiky tough hair. Naruto let's out a small purr, and brings his head up.

"I forgive you, now stand my big fluffy kitty." Hinata teases, while standing up. Naruto let's out a heavy sigh, and grabs Hinata by her shoulders, shaking her.

"Hinata-channnnn, how many times do I have to tell you that a fox, and a cat are two different species? So quit calling me kitty." Naruto tells her, with a huge pout. Hinata let's out a giggle, and simply shakes her head.

"Never, kitty. Now look I want to show you this cool body switch spell." As soon as Hinata started to do the spell, it got out of control, shooting off in s random direction hitting a mirror that Ino was carrying. The spell bounced back hitting Naruto, and Hinata.

Okay from now on if I type Naruto's name in **bold **that means that it's him but in Hinata's body.

Example: **Naruto** ran around the room screaming.

And if I write Hinata's name in an_ italics_ it means that she's doing something just in Naruto's body.

Example: _Hinata_ quickly ran over, and grabbed Naruto grabbing his now small, and feminine shoulders, shaking the life out of him.

Naruto, and Hinata stand with loud pained groans. "Hinata-chan what happened?" **Naruto **asks, unaware that his voice has just changed drastically, along with his body. _Hinata _ let's out a now manly scream, as she stares at her rough, and giant hands in horror. "Hinata-chan what's wron-." **Naruto's **eye's fall on _Hinata_, and see's that not only is his body standing in front of him, and that he is pretty sure that he did not make a clone, since Hinata did the spell. Then it hit him, the spell was a body switch spell, the spell hit Hinata, and him, meaning that their bodies have been switched. "AWESOME!"

_Hinata _shoots **Naruto**, a look that says, 'Are you serious', and punches him in the arm. "No, Naruto-kun this is not awesome, we are trapped in each other's body. I don't know how to turn us back, and plus I have no magical power's in this body of yours. You can't turn us back either, because you don't know the first thing about being a wizard."_ Hinata_ states, her voice cased with seriousness, and worry. "What are we going to do? Dad is going to be so pissed, meaning no magic for maybe a month, meaning I can't enter the magic games, meaning that MY LIFE IS OVER."

"Hinata-chan calm down, I don't want you to start hyperventilating. I promise we'll fix this… Neji he'll know what to do." **Naruto **declares, while grabbing her hand, and pulling her off into the direction of Neji. _Hinata _let's out a gasp, and starts running toward the classroom that Neji is currently in, saying stuff about Naruto being a genius.

Neji Hyuga was currently in the middle of teaching his little cousin Hanabi one of beginner's magic lessons. Hanabi was in the middle of twirling her wand around bored, lessons with Neji are always boring, especially since he like to go into the history of how the spells were made, and why they were made. To say the least Hanabi was on the verge of falling asleep, but she was snapped back into reality when the sound of the classroom door being open roughly, and the voice of her sister flooding in.

"Neji-nii we need your help… Oh sorry Hanabi-chan, can we borrow him for a moment?" **Naruto **asks, playing the role as Hinata, so no one get's too suspicious. Hanabi let's a look of relief fill her face, she quickly jumps out of her seat, thanking her sister, and saying goodbye to her older cousin. Neji let's a look of annoyance fill his face.

"What trouble did you get yourself into now Naruto?" Neji says, shoot _Hinata _an expectant look, not knowing that he was actually looking at his little cousin, and not the troubling blonde.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" **Naruto **shouts, startling Neji, and falling out of character. _Hinata_ prepares herself for the lecture that Neji is about to bestow upon them.

"Neji-nii, I was trying to show Naruto the body switch spell, that I was practicing and it got out of control. The spell hit a mirror, and bounced back on us." _Hinata _explains with a heavy sigh. Neji shoots her a disappointed look.

"Hinata you know you're not supposed to practice spells with others around, it can be very dangerous to you, and others. As a consequence I'm not going to turn you back, and you're just going to have to wait till after school, now I believe it's time for 4th period, and Ms. Anko's class is on the other end of the school. See ya." And with that Neji is out the door leaving a jaw gaped Hinata, and Naruto. **Naruto** looks at Hinata with a alarmed look as he now has to pee.

"Hinata-chan I have to go…" **Naruto** trails off as _Hinata's _eye widen, and she shoots him a stern look.

"Hold it." She says sharply. A pout forms on** Naruto's **face, and his arms dangle.

"I can't Hinata, I have to go, and you know how I get when I have to go." He says, his voice growing whiney. _Hinata _ rolls her eye, and let's out a heavy sigh.

"Fine but I'm blindfolding you."

So basically for the rest of the day Hinata had been stressing, pretending to be Naruto, and truth be told Naruto was just having a ball, he except for the fact that he would get pain in his back from the boobs, and he had to dumb Hinata down a little bit. And guys kept hitting on him. Hinata could barely hold off Naruto's fan girls.

It was finally 7th period, and they had 10 minutes later, Hinata was exhausted, being Naruto was hard work. **Naruto** kept playing with his hair, showing Hinata that he had taken a liking to her hair. Another thing to add to her list of the things that he liked about her, beside her boobs, eyes, the way she sneezed, her legs, and now her hair.

"Oi dobe, quit staring at Hinata we have to finish this worksheet… This is starting to get annoying, it's like you can never focus when she's around." _Hinata _hear Sasuke, trying to get her attention. She blushes on the inside at what he said.

'Naruto stares at m during class…'

"Sorry Teme, what are we doing again?" _Hinata _ asks, even though she knows perfectly well what they're doing, Sasuke let's out an aggravated sigh, and explains to Hinata what they're doing one more time.

Sakura came skipping over to **Naruto**, "So Hinata how is your progress with bagging Naruto going?" She asks, in a nosey way. **Naruto's** eye's widen, and the new information.

'Hinata likes me… Woah.'

"S-Sakura-chan, let's not talk about that now, w-we have to finish this paper." **Naruto** stutters, out his cheeks flaming like fire. Sakura's let's out a giggle, and tells **Naruto** how cute he is.

School is now officially over, Hinata is so relieve, while Naruto is a little disappointed, but he misses his old body too. Naruto, and Hinata walk out to the court yard, were they told Neji to meet them there.

"Naruto-kun, aren't you excited you get to go back to being you?" _Hinata_ asks, while looking at her now tan hands. **Naruto** smiles, and nods.

"I miss my daily routine, and being you is hard work. Sorry if I made you lose a lot of points today in class." He apologizes, sheepishly. _Hinata_ waves him off, and smiles none the less.

"What is a few points going to cost me, but I hope Y'know I gained you a lot of points in most of your classes… Sorry." _She_ informs, pulling at the orange jacket, she has adorn. **Naruto **cheers with glee at the first part of what she said, but then groan as he realizes that the teachers are going to expect him to be more like that. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay Hinata-chan I needed the few points anyway. Hey did Teme say anything weird to you?" He asks, pulling a string of hair into his hand, and twirling it. _Hinata_ yelps at this question, and a dark blush forms on her cheeks.

"N-no did Sakura-chan say anything weird to you?" She asks, hoping that Sakura did not mention anything about her crush on him to Naruto. **Naruto** pulls the hair in his hand in surprises, causing him to wince.

"S-she did actually, s-she said something about you-." **Naruto **abruptly stops as the sight of Neji comes in view. "I'll tell you after we switch back." **Hinata **nods her head in fear.

I am no longer going to be using the italics, and the bolds over Naruto, and Hinata's name, since they changed back.

"Okay you two, are you ready?" Neji asks, holding of his wand. Naruto, and Hinata nod their head anxiously. As soon as Neji does the spell, Hinata feels her legs grow weak, and even more exhausted than before. "Hinata, this is the after effect of changing bodies. Now I'll see you at home, bye Baka, bye Hinata." And with that he's off, Naruto yelling at him on how he is not a Baka.

"Naruto-kun finish what you we're going say earlier." She commands him, cutting him off. Naruto looks back at her on the floor. He quickly helps her up, and holds her waist so she won't fall. They look each other in the eye, Hinata trying not to blush, Naruto laughing at how cute she looks.

"Well Sakura-chan, happen to tell me that you like me, and your trying to bag me." Naruto answer her, tightening his grip on her waist. Hinata finally let's out her blush, and a squeak to go along with it. Naruto chuckles quietly.

"Y-you k-know S-Sakura-chan a-always k-kidding." Hinata stutters out, taking her eyes away from his. Naruto smiles at how cute she is, and takes his hand from her waist to grab her hands.

"Hinata-chan you're not a good liar." Naruto tells her, huskily, before swooping down, and capturing her lips. Hinata was shocked for a minute, before shyly kissing back. Naruto smiles into the kiss, as he feels her respond back. When they pull apart Hinata is panting for air, you could say that the kiss knocked the air out of her. Naruto restrains his self for pulling her in for one more kiss, he himself is still trying to catch his breath.

"Naruto-kun you kissed me." Hinata states, the shock coming back to her. Naruto simply nods her head. "Why?"

"Well Hina, when a guy likes a girl, he tends to make a move on the girl." Naruto teases. Hinata punches his shoulder, before kissing his cheek. "So Hinata Hyuga do me the honor of calling you my girlfriend."

"Consider it granted." That was all the answer he needed, before Naruto swooped in kissing her softly, and passionately for maybe the next 20 to 30 minutes.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Okay guys I'm sorry for taking so long to update, I had to write this over again since the first one was point blank shit. Excuse my French. Sorry I have been getting these comments about this being an interactive story, so if it get's taken down sorry. PM me your request. Longest one-shot yet.**

**Enjoy, Comment, And Like**

**-Shiena1 out**

**See Ya**


	8. You Lovable Fool

This One-shot has been requested by Jeffry.

I give all credit to him, he/she told me how they wanted it done, and I'm just the one that made it happen. He/She even came up with the name of the story.

Request: Naruto get's stuck in a window, and it Hinata to the rescue.

Summary: Hinata loves Naruto a whole lot, no matter how many stupid things he does, her love for him will never seize.

Pov: Author's Pov, and Hinata's Pov

Word Count: 1417

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**You Lovable Fool**

Naruto had just finish eating his order of 25 bowls of Ichiraku ramen, and let's just say that he's gain more than a little stomach fat. Then a light bulb went off in Naruto's head as he remembered that Hinata was coming home from a mission today, and she told him that she would be cooking a humongous meal for him. Naruto quickly look to the clock to see that it's 7:35, Hinata should be here any minute. She is going to be so pissed at Naruto.

1\. There is a big messed of piled up ramen cups, and bowls.

2\. Naruto wasn't supposed to eat dinner yet. Hinata is going to notice when she smells his Ramen breath, and see his Ramen gut.

3\. How is he going to explain to Hinata that he didn't eat Ramen for a week straight -Which he did, he revolts back to old habits when Hinata not around to stop him.-

"Hinata is going to kill me." Naruto sighs, as he gets up making 5 clones. They all quickly start cleaning up the couple's house. They are almost finished by the time Hinata is in view at the front if the house. All Naruto has to do it throw away the bag filled with Ramen cups and bowls. Naruto quickly runs over to the window, and throws that garbage bag out the window not realizing that he went too far into the window for his huge gut. Naruto tries to leave the window, but his body won't budge.

'Uh oh, and there goes Hinata now. Oh shit.' Naruto thinks, still trying to pull back, and having no such luck.

Hinata looks at her beautiful house that she shares with her wonderful husband, reminiscing on how she got here, like she always did while returning from a mission. What confuses/shocks her is that her lovely husband is half way out the window, a panic look placed upon his face, and beads of sweat running down his forehead. "Naruto darling what are you doing!?"

Naruto head snaps to his wife's angelic voice, a nervous smile spreads on his face, and he rubs the back of his neck. "Welcome back Hina just wanted to greet you from the window this time. I just thought to change things up a bit." Hinata looks at him suspiciously, and squints her eyes.

"Naruto are you sure everything is alright, I have a feeling that you're not telling me something." Hinata says, taking walks up the steps. Naruto starts to laugh nervously, and protest, on how Hinata shouldn't come in the house. "Naruto-kun, I'm tired, and my feet hurt. I'm going in the house to take a bath. You can join me if you want." Naruto's heart starts to pound in his chest at this. He really wanted to take a bath with his wife, but he also didn't want her to see how much of a fool he is. If he can keep her outside for 30 more minutes, his Ramen gut is already starting to leave anyways. Too bad for Naruto, Hinata was already in the house, a loud gasp alerted him.

"Naruto what the hell?!" Hinata asks/shouts, while running over to her husband. Hinata already knew something was up, when Naruto was acting all nervous outside, but she didn't expect to see him with his Ramen gut, and stuck in a window.

-Yes Hinata knows all about Naruto's Ramen gut.-

"Hinata, calm down I know this looks bad, but I can get out of here." Naruto tells her, soothingly. Hinata rubs her temples, and let's out a sigh. This is the last thing she wants to see when she comes home from a very long, and boring mission.

"Naruto dear, I'm going to push you a bit to see if you will budge, this might feel weird." Hinata warns him, while gently placing her hands on his butt, causing him to gasp, and pushing lightly. Naruto let's out a heavy grunt, as the window panes seems to be getting smaller, and smaller around him. That mostly because his stomach is fatter at the bottom.

"Hinata did I budge?"

"Yes, a little bit, but you seemed to be in pain, are you okay?" Hinata asks, worried for her husband. Naruto smiles at how caring she is, any normal wife would be mad at their husband for one: eating when she was already going to cook, and two: doing something as stupid as getting stuck in a window. But Hinata not like any normal wife.

"I'm fine Hina, just slip some butter around the side, and I might slip out better." Naruto advises her, while wiggling his feet a little.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**10 minutes later **

After 5 minutes of applying butter to Naruto sides, and 5 more minutes of pushing Hinata had finally got her lovely fool out the window. Now she was even more anxious to get in a shower.

"Hinata dear, are we still on for that shower?" Hinata promptly shakes her head, and closes her eyes. A frown of placed upon Naruto faces, which quickly deepens by the moment.

"Nope, since you decided to eat before I could cook, you have to take a shower after me… Now if your excuse me I'll be taking my leave." Hinata excuses herself, kissing Naruto swiftly on the cheek, while exiting the living room, leaving a behind a pouting husband.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Hinata's Pov **

**In the Shower **

'I swear that Naruto never learns does he, just last week he got his foot stuck in a rabbit hole, and the week before that he fell down the steps, because he decided to go outside barefooted during a thunder storm. I have a feeling that he likes to be hurt, maybes it's because I'm there to patch things up when he's hurt.'

I leaned against the cool moist tiles walls of my shower, and lets the water spray in my hair. Causing my tenseness to drift away slowly but surely.

'Oh, and how about that one time when we were at this fancy restaurant for my birthday, and Naruto had no Idea what to do with the salad spoon, so he used both the spoon, and fork to eat his noodles. The spoon was so he could drink this Ramen juice, and the spoon was to eat the noodles with. I swear every time he drank from a spoon, a loud slurp would fill the room, and more eyes would stare at us. I had to admit I was very embarrassed, but Naruto told me that they were staring because I was the most beautiful girl in the whole entire world. He so sweet. He was completely oblivious to his slurping too, until we got him, and I told him the real reason behind the stares. I had never him more embarrassed. But I simply told him that he was a lovable fool so it was okay.'

I hear the bathroom door open, and I quickly stop the water. "Naruto-kun what is it?" I asks, curious to why my husband had made his presence in the bathroom. Naruto mutters something. I swiftly open the shower curtains, and pick my head out them to see a blushing Naruto. "What happened this time?"

"Uh you see I kind of caused a small fire in the kitchen, burning up the rest of the food that we had in the house." He explains, while rubbing the back of his neck. I roll my eyes, but smile at him.

"I guess this means we're going shopping. Now get in here, you lovable fool." I instruct him, with a keen smile. He returns the smile, and quickly undresses, almost jumping into the shower.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Okay here it is. Sorry for not updating for so long. I hoped you liked it Jeffry. I enjoyed writing this. I would have updated sooner but I have a social studies project due. UGH school.

Enjoy, like, And Comment

-Shiena1 Out

See Ya


End file.
